User blog:Dah' Blob/Furentes, the Harvester
Abilities % of her target's missing health}} }} Furentes swings her scythe around herself dealing physical damage and gain a shield equal to 20% of the damage done, Half against minions. The shield last 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = 400 |cooldown = |cost = Mana }} After a 0.25 delay Furentes Charge forward a short distance. If she hit an enemy during this charge, they will take damage and get dragged with her to the end of the charge. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = Mana }} Furentes' next attack will deal bonus damage and cause the target to be slowed by 25% and take extra damage for every 50 units they move afterwards for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 50 Mana }} Furentes soul leaves her body and leaves behind her physical form, causing her to take 15% reduced damage, increased movement speed, unit walking, % increased bonus attack damage and her passives damage to missing health doubles. Furentes physical body is untargetable, but also uncontrolable. After 7 seconds, she will return to her body and suffer the damage her soul took while this it was active. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 Mana }} Lore Nobody truly know the origin of the harverster. All that is known about her is,after the blood ritual is preformed, she WILL come, and she WILL preformed the assassination. where ever this fearsome scythe wielder appeares darkness and guilt follows in her path, even the most busy streets will be empty as she pass through. Who ever have survived a visit from the harverster only know of a shadowy figure slaughtering it way through any in its way speaking the language of the dead and then be gone again in an instant as they drown in their own guilt and sorrow. It is said she was slaughtered her way through an entire army without as much as a scratch. One thing is certain about this mysteries woman, when blood have been spilled in her name, there will be nothing standing in her way to furfill the contract. "Blood for blood, such is my ways." - Furentes. Qoutes Selection: (While in soul form) *"The ritual have been preformed, unde scire possum inservire?" (How may i be of service?) Attacking: *"So it was fated." (Sic erat in fatis.) *"Take this!" (Accipe hoc!) *"To victory!" (Ad victoriam!) *"The die have been cast!" (Alea iacta est!) *"Hear the other side." (Audi alteram partem.) Movement: *"Death comes to us all, summoner." (Mors omnibus nobis venit, sumonitor.) *"He who excuses himself, accuses himself." (Excusatio non petita, accusatio manifesta.) *"Nowhere i come by chance." (Nusquam venio fortuitus.) *"I hear the enemy." (Audio hostem.) *"They condemn what they do not understand..." (Damnant quod non intelligunt...) *"I'll do whatever it takes." (Faciam quodlibet quod necesse est.) Taunt: *"One day, this will be pleasing to remember." (Haec olim meminisse iuvabit.) Joke: *"In necessary things unity, in doubtful things liberty, in all things charity!" (In necessariis unitas, in dubiis libertas, in omnibus caritas!) Category:Custom champions